wild night at Vamp's
by idiotsistuhs2
Summary: this is just a little idea i got frum watching Meet the Spartans and listening to Katy Perry songs. it starts off with a grup of friends getting drunk, to the gang singing at a bar, and it ends with a little surprise. all human. r&r pleez. by: big sis.


**sooo... I wuz bored.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Oh, what a beautiful sunny day, I thought as I woke up this morning. Upon opening my eyes, I figure that it was going to be a good day. Little did I know that it wasn't only just going to be good, but very very interesting.

**later that evening...**

Alice, Rosalie and I had a fun day in Port Angelas. Then we got to a particular little club that we go to a lot.

It is now nine o'clock. The time we usually arrive at _Vamp's. _What I found in there was unusual. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at our table. We rushed over to them.

"What the crap are you three doin' here?" I shouted. They looked up at us. A smile spread across Edward's face.

"We found your date book." I lunged forward. "Whoa, whoa. Calm down. We just wanted to have a good time with our girlfriends, Bella."

"Whatever." The night went on as planned. Sort of. We all still had fun, but this time with the guys.

I think Emmett had too much to drink; he jumped on the stage and began to sing along with the karaoke machine. Jasper and Edward soon joined in.

"At first I was afraid. I was petrified," Emmett started.

"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side," Jasper followed.

"But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong," Edward sang.

"And I grew strong," Emmett continued. "And I learned how to get along."

"And so you're back, from outer space." Again, Jasper. "I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face." Alice jumped on the stage while Jasper sang this line.

"I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have taken back your key, if I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me." Rosalie staggered to the stage in the middle of this line.

"Go on, now go, walk out the door," they were all singing now. "Just turn around now, 'cause you're not welcome anymore."

Emmett stood in the front now. "Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye? Did you think I'd crumble? Do you think I'd lay down and die?"

(Altogether now.) "Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I got all my life to live, I got all my love to give. And I will survive, I will survive. Hey, hey!"

Alice sang next. "It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart."

Rosalie. "And I spent oh, so many night just feeling sorry for myself. I used to cry. But now I hold my head up high."

Edward. (His delicious voice melting me.) "And you see me, somebody new. Not that chained up little person still in love with you. And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free. Now I'm saving all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me."

All the boys together. "Go on, now go. Walk out the door. Just turn around, now. You're not welcome anymore."

_Girls, all together now. _"Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye? Did you think I'd crumble? Do you think I'd lay down and die?"

Now they were all singing. "Oh no, not I! I will survive! Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give. And I will survive, I will survive. Hey, hey!"

They got a standing ovation. I couldn't help but laugh as Emmet was over-doing the whole bowing thing. He fell over on Rosalie. I am so glad he never gets this drunk all the time. He's so much fun at parties without the booze. I'm glad I don't drink; Renee would kill me. She is totally against me drinking until I'm twenty-one. It's only in one friggin' year!

Edward came down to me. Good thing he wasn't drunk. I really couldn't wait until next month. I'm dating a minor, for God's sake! He's seventeen. Why does he have to be so... sexy? Anyway, his birthday is next month, and that is when he's going to tell his mother and father about me and him. His siblings already know. [on the account that they (Emmett and Jasper) are here with us to start with.]

Back to Edward coming toward me. He smiled and said that he had a surprise for me. I looked at him with curiosity. He pulled me up to the stage. He put the microphone to his mouth. "And here is the lovely Bella Swan to sing for you tonight."

My eyes got bigger than my head. I looked down at the screen that held the words I had to sing. I looked from Edward to the screen repeatedly. "You crazy, muthafucka?" I mumbled. Edward was going to have me sing I Kissed a Girl.

"Nope. I'm a genius." His smile grew into the impish grin I fell in love with. I melted again.

"Okay," I sighed. "Anything for you."

"I'd thought you'd see it my way." He pushed play, and the music started. Everyone in the bar whooped.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention. I got so brave, drink in hand. Lost all direction. It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on. I'm curious, for you caught my attention.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it." It was about there where I realized something in the audience. While Jasper and Emmett were dancing up here, Alice and Rosalie were at our table. They were kissing.

I really hope that Emmett and Jasper don't find that out. I consentrated on being on time with the song.

"No, I don't even know your name. It doesn't matter. You're my experimental game, just human nature. It's not what, good girls do, not how they should behave. My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it.

"Us girls, we are so magical. Soft skin, red lips, so kissable. Hard to resist, so touchable. Too good to deny it. Ain't no big deal, it's innocent." _Wow, I actually got that note? Keul. _

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong. It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in, love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it." The whole room exploded with applause.

I didn't know I could sing that good. Alice and Rosalie even took time out of their make-out session to clap for me. I wonder how they were going to feel about that in the morning. I got a bad mental picture and threw it away immediately. _Ugh! Never let your thoughts stray like that, again, Bella! _

The rest of the night went on fine. Except for the part where Edward had to drag a drunken Emmett into his Volvo. I kissed Edward good-night and retreated into Rosalie's convertible.

"So, I saw that you guys had a wonderful time," I said to break the silence. They looked away from each other and blushed.

"Aww, shut up," Rosalie shouted. "It's not like you haven't been curious before."

"I haven't." The rest of the ride was quiet. Rosalie dropped Alice off first. I hopped in the front seat.

"You seriously haven't been curious?" she asked when she took off again.

"Nope." I could practically see the smirk form on her face in the darkness. Rosalie stopped the car in front of my house. "What are you doing?" I asked when I heard the distinct _click _of the doors locking.

"This," she replied, leaning closer to me. Her breath smelt of non-alcoholic pina colada. She leaned in slowly, giving me the chance to turn away if I wanted to. Her lips met mine.

Her lips tasted like the pina colada. Rosalie's arms wrapped around my waist. My hands found their way to her waist. Her tongue traveled into my mouth.

We sat there for a good five minutes, making out like there was no tomorrow. I finally pulled away when I realized what I was doing. Rosalie smiled when she saw the look on my face; terror and bedazzlement. "See you tomorrow," I said, running out of the car and into my house. I could practically hear her laughter from my room as I fell asleep.

* * *

**well, tell me wut u think.**


End file.
